


a heart, a brain, the nerve

by earltrancy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “He's so talented,” Asra agrees to Julian instead. “Anything he puts his mind to.”“Shutup,”Garridon seethes through his teeth, and Asra swears the air chills.Julian pulls him in tighter, and his gaze, when it locks with Asra’s, is murderous. “At least you understand that he's surpassed you.”His lips part as if to speak, but Julian again quirks an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to defy the command of the man in his arms. Asra closes his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

“Amazing, isn't he?”

Asra's head whips from his former apprentice’s face to the source of the new voice, but the sight only confirms what he already knew.

With a flourish, he ignites a lantern set into the stone wall, casting his figure in warm orange and eerie shadow. 

_“Ilya.”_

He grins, and keeps walking. 

“It's just astounding. I’ve taught him a few sailor's knots for – well, you know –” Julian blushes and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly; his co-conspirator, when Asra looks, is swooning at the subtle action. 

As if he can't help himself, the non-apprentice breathes _“Jules,”_ and is swiftly at the doctor’s side. He presses closer into Julian's chest for a moment; his back is to Asra, but from the face the Julian makes, the stuttered breath he lets out, it doesn't take a genius to guess why. 

“F-for… _fun. ”_ An apologetic smirk; at least, as apologetic as a smirk can be.

“But as I was saying,” recollects the doctor, “he took to it like a fine art.”

Julian lets the sail rope binding Asra where he sits glide through his gloved fingers. It's a delicate, studious gaze. 

“Stronger knots than I've seen a pirate make… Hah, a witch pirate. How would you like that, _iubi?”_

The answering laugh is one Asra has heard a million times. Under normal circumstances, it would be comforting. 

“Garridon…”

The named presses into Julian’s side again immediately, half hiding himself behind his partner. Both glare. 

“He's so talented,” Asra agrees to Julian instead. “Anything he puts his mind to.”

“Shut _up,”_ Garridon seethes through his teeth, and Asra swears the air chills. 

Julian pulls him in tighter, and his gaze, when it locks with Asra’s, is murderous. “Obviously.”

His lips part as if to speak, but Julian again quirks an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to defy the command of the man in his arms. Asra closes his mouth. 

Gentle footsteps descending sound, close and sudden like they were meant to be quiet until halfway down. 

“Ilya! Are you down here? We… ”

Portia reaches the bottom of the stairs, and sees first Julian and Garridon, “There you are–” and then Asra.

She's quiet as she takes in the… _peculiar_ situation of having a strange man tied to a chair in their cellar; after a moment, she just shakes her head and looks to Julian. _“Bade? Scuze.”_

He turns to her and shakes his head with a smile. _“Nu, nu. În regulă.”_

_“Bine… Este un pacient. O fata. Febra ei este mai rea…”_

It takes longer than Asra would prefer to admit for him to realize that Portia had switched to Nevivonian upon realizing he was in the room. 

Evidently, whatever his sister said was important, because he nodded and, after an explanation to Garridon, followed her back up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 02/10/18, for improved writing


	2. Chapter 2

Garridon, to his credit, was apparently busy with something, though Asra couldn't for his life tell what. He studied various tomes that appeared to Asra to have no sort of rhyme or reason, took down notes and scribbled out sketches. 

He seems to have calmed at least the slightest bit. Asra clears his throat tentatively. “Garridon?” 

“I’d still prefer you didn't speak.”

The snippy tone makes Asra smile with its familiarity. “I was just hoping that you would fill me in on what thrilling events transpired. What left me so indisposed as to be in this position?”

He looked to Asra from his seat on the floor. Blinked. 

“Julian knocked you out.”

Oh. Well. “I see.”

“Not everything has to be complicated, Asra.”

That explained that pulsing at the back of his head, anyway. “Perhaps it's just what I'm used to,” he murmurs amusedly. Garridon hums in begrudging assent. Things do generally tend towards the dramatic with them. 

Asra, to Garridon’s displeasure, takes this as an invitation to continue talking. “Is _why_ I’m here uncomplicated, too?”

“Yes,” he answers passively, returning his attention to his work. “You are a threat.”

“A threat to what?”

He takes a slow breath and squeezes his eyes shut. Mentally counts back from ten. 

Asra sighs. “Oh, love.”

Pity. The absolute _pity_ in his voice. It makes Garridon’s skin crawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 08/10/18 for improvements

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: psychzen


End file.
